Wrist rests are well known in the art. Wrist rests can be used for a variety of purposes, but one of the most common is for operating a keyboard. While operating a keyboard, a person's wrists are generally unsupported. If this activity is continued for a long period of time, injuries such as carpal tunnel syndrome may result. The wrist rest encourages the user to maintain a neutral wrist position. Often, however, working surfaces or spaces are not large enough to accommodate the wrist rest.
The present invention addresses this problem with the prior art and provides for a wrist rest support system which is easily adjustable to accommodate a variety of working surfaces and spaces.